doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Liliana Barba
Liliana Barba (n. 16 de enero de 1973) es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Es reconocida por haber prestado su voz a Carlitos Finster (Chuckie Finster) en Rugrats (2da voz) y Rugrats Crecidos, en el anime de Inuyasha por darle a vida a Sango, a Rukia en Bleach, Tea Gardner en Yu-Gi-Oh! y doblar a Hilary Duff en Lizzie Mcguire. Filmografía Anime *Rukia Kuchiki en Bleach (2008-2009) *Ensign Tashigi en One Piece (2006) *Téa Gardner en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Sango y Yura Sakasagami en Inuyasha *Morphine en Shaman King (Solo un capítulo) *Ibara en Naruto *Hiromi en Zatch Bell *Lina, Karen en Trigun *Kurenai / Musumet Roja en Musumet *May en Pokémon Generacion Avanzada (ep.309 y 310) *Sanae Nakazawa en Captain Tsubasa road to 2002) *Mutsumi Otohime en Love Hina *Yakumo Tatsuro en Shinzo *Marleene en Robotech: The New Generation (Redoblaje) *Clair, Roxanne, voces diversas en Pokémon *Enfermera Joy en Pokémon (primera voz solo un episodio "Emergencia Pokèmon" ep. 2 temporada 1) *Kurenai en Musumet *Principiante o Begina en Mon Colle Knights *Tashigi en One Piece Series Animadas * Mary Jane Watson en El Espectacular Hombre Araña * Frankie Foster en Mansión Foster Para Amigos Imaginarios * Kyle Broflovski en South Park * Cloe en Bratz * Carlitos Finster (2da voz) en Rugrats * Carlitos Finster en Rugrats Crecidos * Jodie en Daria * Fuzzy en Isla de mutantes * Wheezie en Dragon Tales * Noº 86 (1era voz) en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio * Lupe en Mi compañero de clase es un mono * Charllot la Niñera en el episodio "Casa de los Dibujos Bebes" de La Casa de los Dibujos * Yumi Ishiyama en Code Lyoko * Jody en La Vida y Obra de Juniper Lee * Timmy Turner en Jimmy Neutrón (especial "La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy") * Voces adicionales en Un Mundo Grandote * Daisy en House of Mouse y La casa de Mickey Mouse * Felipe Ojoper en Jakers! * Kyle Broflovski en South Park * Voces adicionales en Invasor Zim * Gabby en Mascotas extrarrestres Series de TV * Lizzie McGuire (Hilary Duff) en Lizzie McGuire * Mary Hughes, Charlotte, Susan en Night Visions * Haley Collins(cap. 2), Donna Shoemaker (cap. 5), Emily (cap. 11) en Supernatural * Diane Weaver E. J. en Kidnapped * Libby Chessler (3era voz) y Morgan Cavanaugh en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente * Sun Hwa-Kwon en Lost * Eva Baxter (Fleur Saville) en Being Eve * Julie Mayer en Desperate Housewives * Kara en Smallville * Amber Mariens en Clueless * Sara Sidle en CSI: Crime Scene Investigation/Escena del Crimen (2000-) * Krista Starr en Blade - La Serie Películas Megan Fox *Mikaela Banes en Transformers *Mikaela Banes en Transformers: La Vendanza de los Caídos Lucy Liu * O-Ren Ishii en Kill Bill * Alex en Los Ángeles de Charlie * Alex en Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite * Lindsey en 7, el número equivocado * Princesa Pei Pei en Shanghai Kid * Agente Sever - Ballistic: Ecks vs Sever * Lia en Hasta el último round * Kitty Baxter en Chicago * Maestra Vibora en Kung Fu Panda Penélope Cruz * María Álvarez en Bandidas * Cristina en Vicky Cristina Barcelona * Chloe Sava en Gothika * Sofía en Vanilla Sky * Eva en Sahara * Alejandra en Espíritu salvaje * Pelagia en La Mandolina del Capitán Corelli * Mirtha Jung en Blow Amgelina Jolie * Lara Croft en Tomb Raider * Lara Croft en Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. Craddle of life Vera Farmiga * Daphne Handlova en 15 minutos * Jocelyne Jordan en El embajador del miedo Otros * Mary Jane Watson (Kirstin Dunst) en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) * Tracy (Nikki Blonsky) en Hairspray * Claire Redfield * Lizzie McGuire (Hilary Duff) en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella Pop * Kimberly Corman (A.J. Cook) en Destino Final 2 * Wendy Christensen (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) en Destino final 3 * Mary Katherine Gallacher (Molly Shannon) en Superstar * Matilda Jeffries (Christine Taylor) en Zoolander * Molly (Britanny Murphy ) en Pequeñas Grandes Amigas * Jennifer Esposito en Crash * Janie Cates y voces diversas - 88 minutes * Tiffany en Dish dogs * Marda en The Hunting Party * Buffy Colt, Empleada en farmacia en Nim's Island * Cyndi y Heather en Dickie Roberts: Former child star * Mamá de Claudia, Fluvia en Seed of Chucky * Jill en The 40 year old virgin * Joan Baxter (Lauren Graham) en El regreso del Todopoderoso * Conductora TV en Laws of Attraction * Amy Benic en At First sight * Mary Katherine Gallaghe - Superstar * Regina George - Mean Girls * Tania (Rachel Weisz) en Enemigo al acecho * Michelle Vaughn en Walking Tall * Voces diversas en The Missing * Jody Marken en Cherry falls * Tiffany en Be Cool * Sarah en Team America: Wolrd police * Fay Forrester en Riding in cars with boys * Helen (Segunda versión (DVD)) en Sliding doors * Stacy en Little black book * Mamá de Connie en Good Boy! * Greta en Black & White (1999) * Camarera en el bar en Gangster number one * Voces diversas en Collateral * Carol Lane en The Ex * Narración en A praire home companion * Dama Mortal (Kelly Hu) en X-Men 2 * Julie Pollard en The United States of Leland * Annie en Premonition * Wendy Worthington en Whose that girl * Gravity en Space Buddies * Felicia en Sex drive * Tasha en He's my girl * Jezzie (Monica Potter) Flannigan en Telaraña * Cassie en Soul Survivors * Denise Archibald (Kimberly Elise) en John Q: Situación extrema * Matilda Jeffries (Christine Taylor) en Zoolander * Sarah Sunhill (Madeleine Stowe) en La hija del general * Mary Anne (Miranda Otto) en La guerra de los mundos * Jane en The wedding daze * Emily en A night at the Roxbury * Tomika en School of Rock * Kate Hutton (Jenna Elfman) en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción * Kate en Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo * Therese Lisbon en The Virgin Suicides * Annie en Lesser prophets * Clementine Kruczynski (Kate Winslet) en Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos(2da versión) * Claire en Crocodile Videojuegos * Soldado #3 en Halo 3 Peliculas Animadas * Téa Gardner en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película (2004) * Jade en Bratz Kids: Fairy tale * Maestra Víbora en Kung-Fu Panda * Claire en Resident Evil: Degeneration * Nellie (el caballito) en Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale * Lety en El increible castillo vagabundo * Daisy en La Navidad Mágica de Mickey:¡Reunidos para celebrar! * Daisy en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad * Daisy en La gran búsqueda de la casa de Mickey Mouse * Daisy en Mickey en el País de las Maravillas Telenovelas Brasileñas Carol Castro * Angélica en Señora del Destino * Ruth en El Profeta * Sheila en Belleza Pura Nívea Stelmann * María en Chocolate con Pimienta * Alexandra en Alma Gemela * Elvira en Siete Pecados Bianca Rinaldi * Isaura en Isaura la Esclava * Joana en Prueba de amor Cris Vianna * Dolores en Niña moza * Sabrina en Dos Caras Otros papeles * Biona en Uga Uga (Mariana Ximenes) * Pequetita en La Mestiza (Mareliz Rodrigues) * Magdalena en Cobras y Lagartos (Nanda Costa) Dirección de Doblaje * Laws of Attraction * Bratz * DOA:Dead or Alive * North Shore * Isaura, la esclava * Collateral * Bratz Kids: Fairy tale * The Ex * A praire home companion * 88 Minutes * Dish dogs * Nim's island * The Hunting Party Barba, Liliana